Tails Can't Get Sonic Out Of His Head
by scourge is a flirt
Summary: Sontails oneshot useing the lyrics from Can't Get You Out Of My head by Kylie Minogue


**Me: -walks into view- Ello here is a SONTAILS YAOI FANFIC! –Hears fangirl screams- Thank you, Thank you –bows-**

**Tails: NO WAY! –Fanboy scream-**

**Sonic: YAYZ NOW I CAN BE WITH MY LITTLE KITSUNE! **(If ya don't know what a Kitsune is, it's a male fox)

**Me: -Smiles- ok first we need to do the disclaimers stuff! Tails will you do the honors?**

**Tails: -Clears throat- ME AND SONIC-KUN BELONG TO SEGA/SONICTEAM ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 1991-2008! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**                                         Tails Can't Get Sonic Out Of His Head**

**La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la**

One peaceful afternoon, a teenage yellow and white kitsune (A.K.A. Miles "Tails" Prower) was walking through the park thinking about a cretin cobalt hedgehog.

**I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about.**

The kitsune sighed, sat down on the grass, and started talking to his self aloud, "I can't stop thinking about Sonic and how cute he is, I want to tell him how I feel but when ever I do I just run off scared"

**-Flashback-**

**Tails: "H-hi Sonic"**

**Sonic: "Hey Tails what's up bud!"**

**Tails: "Oh nothing much…. Umm Sonic theres something I need to tell you"**

**Sonic: "Ok what?"**

**Tails: "S-sonic I-I –Tails runs off before he can finish-"**

**Sonic: "Uhh well that was weird"**

**-End Of Flashback-**

What Tails didn't know that a blue hedgehog was listening to him.

"Hey Tails" Sonic walked up to him.

"Oh h-hey S-Sonic" stuttered Tails.

Sonic sat down next to Tails, "so I heard what you were saying".

Tails almost fainted, "Y-you did!".

"Ya so you think I'm cute?" Sonic smiled his trademark smile.

**I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about**

La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la

Tails finally managed to speak, "Y-yes"

Sonic edged closer to Tails, "So how long have you liked me?".

"F-for about a couple months I-I think about you all the time" Tails looked at the ground embarrassed "I love you Sonic".

**I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about**

Sonic put his face closer to Tails face making Tails blush.

"Well guess what" Sonic wrapped his arms around Tails waist, "I love you too" and before Tails could answer Sonic pulled him into a deep kiss.

**Every night, every day  
Just to be there in your arms  
Won't you stay  
Won't you then stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever**

**Every night, every day  
Just to be there in your arms  
Won't you stay  
Won't you then stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever**

**La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la**

Tails was shocked at first but then relaxed and kissed Sonic back until they had to break apart for air (Sonic still kept his arms around Tails waist).

**Every night, every day  
Just to be there in your arms  
Won't you stay  
Won't you then stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever**

**La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la**

**I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about**

Tails kept blushing and finally spoke breaking the silence "I love you so much Sonic but I want more than just a kiss".Sonic smirked and picked up Tails and ran off to his house.

 Once at Sonics house, Sonic kicked open his bedroom door and started kissing Tails deeply closing the door behind him looking forward for a night of passion with Tails. **(A/N. I'm not going to write the love scene so feel free to use your imaginations!)**

**There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart  
Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever**

**La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la**

**I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la**

**End.**

**Me: Well my grammar has improved A LOT! Plz Review!**

**Tails: Wow….-looks dazed from what he and sonic did-**

**Sonic: -Smiles-**

**Me: AWWWE I LOVE YAOI! BYE PEOPLES!**

**-Credits for the lyrics used in the story-**

**Song: Can't get you out of my head**

**Artist: Kylie Minogue**


End file.
